Thomas Made up Characters and Episodes Wiki:Rules
We let users create series, episodes, and engines but read this page first before you do anything. Major Rules #As per Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 or over to join. Anyone found out will be blocked until the age of 13. #No cussing, swearing, or bad language (even if it's abbreviated!). #No spamming #No dissing anyone (including yourself). #No saying "Thomas is for babies" or anything because it's completely useless, and a waste of time for everyone. #Only edit your user page. #Please do not backseat moderate. If you see a user breaking a rule, please tell an admin or moderator and they will take care of it. #Multiple accounts are not allowed. If found to have multiple accounts, all except original will be blocked. #Absolutely no vandalism! #Please sign in before making an edit. Making it as an anonymous user is considered spam as doing so, we do not know who the person is. #Be kind and respect all users, especially admins who have the authority to block anyone. #Don't advertise other peoples' series. Fan Fiction Rules This is a fan-fiction wiki, so you are allowed to begin contributing when you join. Please consider these rules when creating your fanfics. #You must have permission to use another user's character. However characters that have been introduced in either the Railway Series or the Television Series don't need permission to use. #You must not directly ripoff other creators' exact stories and pass them off as your own. Having similar ideas is alright though, as long as it isn't too similar. #Keep the foul language to a limit on you fan works and please use this warning if your episode is to use a lot of foul language. ''Warning: This episode may contain strong language which may not be suitable for some audiences! Viewers discretion is advised. '' #No cross overs with other source materials. #Keep your topic Thomas related. #Keep it clean! No mature references such as swearing, shipping or bathroom talk will be tolerated. Picture Rules *Do not upload really small images *No violent pictures. *Pictures with title cards edited into them are fine, as long as they are clear and appropriate. *Please make sure to ask an admin when uploading engine prototypes, as they may be copyrighted. Comment Rules #Please keep comments related to the page. #Comments '''can '''be used for reviewing an episode, leaving feedback and ratings as well as questions, brief discussions or things you think might be worth adding to the page. #When giving feedback to another user, please try give constructive critisim. In other words, do not be rude, blunt or impolite. Simply, explain what you think could be improved. #Please respect others' opinions. No two people have to agree on something, but it is best to be respectful rather than get into arguements. Admin/Chat Moderator If you want to become one then follow the rules. If the founder thinks you are a good user, he will give you rights. Conclusion Please obey and follow these rules, failure will lead to a scolding. If it persists, expect blockage. Your founder- MainLineEngines Admins; Mays, Rawrlego, Thomas Sir Handel, Brandon10002 and DonaldDouglasandToby6.